


Safe

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Another requested safeword fic. Y'all really like these huh





	Safe

Jared ran his fingers idly through Evan’s hair, watching him play some game on his phone. He shifted, pulling Evan into a more comfortable position on top of him.

Evan paused his off-brand Temple Run app. “You’re warm.”

“Thanks,” Jared chuckled, smiling. “So are you.”

Evan pressed play. “I’m almost past my high score,” he said. 

“I believe in you. You can do it.”

“Aw, really?”

“Mhm,” Jared pressed his nose into Evan’s hair. “You smell nice, too.”

Evan hummed. “Do I?” He stuck his tongue out in concentration. 

“Uh-huh.” Jared smiled as he watched.

Evan grinned. “Hey! I did it!”

Jared cheered softly. “Good job. I’m proud.”

Evan put his phone away. “Aw, thanks!”

Jared smiled, stealing a kiss.

Evan giggled. “It took a week.”

“A week well spent, then.”

“Ah, it’s just a game, Jare.”

Jared hummed. “But now I have an excuse to reward you.”

“Reward me?”

“Mhm,” Jared grinned. 

“Like, cake for dinner?”

“Or sex, if you want that.”

Evan blinked. “Sex for beating my high score?”

Jared shrugged. “Why not?”

“I’m not complaining!”

Jared laughed. “What we do is up to you, babe. I don’t mind either way.”

“I-It’s been a while…” It had been two days. 

Jared bit back his laughter. “Has it?”

Evan nodded, serious. “It has!”

“Two days isn’t that long, babe.”

“It’s long to me!”

“I know, babe.” Jared leaned down to trail kisses up Evan’s neck.

Evan shuddered. “G-Good thing we never got up today.”

“Mm,” Jared hummed softly. “The blessing of laziness.”

“Living with you got me addicted!”

“To laziness or sex?”

“All of the above.”

Jared laughed, moving up to nip at Evan’s jaw.

Evan’s breathing picked up. “M-Mostly just addicted to you.”

Jared let out a soft breath, whispering against Evan’s skin lowly. “That’s gay.”

“Y-You’re gay. So it is.”

Jared grinned, then took the opportunity to bite down on Evan’s pulse point.

Evan groaned. “J-Jared, speed this up a little, huh?”

“Wow, needy much?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Jared rolled his eyes, suddenly flipping the pair of them so the he could pin Evan down, wedging a knee between his legs.

Evan gasped, face incredibly red. “J-Jeez, that’s more like it.”

Jared huffed, tugging Evan’s shirt off, as well as his own. “Since when are you so bossy, anyway?”

Evan smiled. “Since it makes you wanna out-boss me.”

“Oh?” Jared chuckled. “Is this your way of telling me you want me to be more strict?”

Evan bit his lip. “Could be.”

“Interesting.” Jared tugged Evan’s pants off, soon followed by his own. 

Evan shivered. “It’s always cold in here.”

“Sorry.” He trailed a hand over Evan’s chest.

“Good thing you’re warm,” Evan whispered. 

Jared grinned, but didn’t respond. Instead he opted to lick and bite his way across the sinfully unmarked spanse of Evan’s chest. 

“G-God,” Evan remarked, back arching just a bit. 

Jared hummed against his skin. “That’s it, act like the needy whore you are. No point in trying to hide it.” Jared’s hand reached down to palm Evan. 

Evan’s breath hitched. He groaned, pressing himself up into Jared’s hand. 

Jared hummed, slipping his fingers into Evan’s boxers. “God, such a dirty slut, hm?” He stroked Evan far too slowly.

Evan moaned lowly. “Y-Your slut, Jared,” he whispered. “F-Faster?”

Jared tsked, dragging his thumb over Evan’s tip. “What’s the magic word?”

“P-Ple–” Evan whimpered. “Please.”

Jared hummed. “Good boy.” He sped his hand up, stroking Evan with an easy pace. 

Evan whimpered again, louder, at the praise, and he smiled at Jared through his sounds. 

Jared used his other had to carefully pull Evan’s boxers off, dropping them to the side as his hand sped up further.

Evan’s moans got louder as Jared’s stroking sped up. “J-Jared,” he whined. 

“You better not cum without permission,” Jared warned. “I know a filthy cumslut like you is looking for any chance you get, but you have to get permission first, got it?”

Evan whimpered, but nodded. “Y-Yes,” he whispered. 

“Good.” He periodically alternated pressure with his hand, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. 

Evan squealed, trying to keep it together. He grabbed desperately at Jared. 

Jared sped his hand up further, lips curled into a smirk.

“Nn– Jared–” Jared wasn’t helping Evan’s permission problem. 

Jared continued for a moment longer before pulling away from Evan entirely.

Evan whined loudly. “Wh– Jared!”

Jared shot him a look. “That better not be whining I hear, bitch.”

“W– N-No,” Evan whispered. 

“Good.” He reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table. 

Evan watched him impatiently. 

Jared made sure to take his sweet time. He arranged Evan’s body just to waste time, making sure he was laid out on his back with his legs spread, bent at the knees so he had a good angle.

Evan stared at him. “Jared?” He needed him to do something. 

“Hm?” Jared was settling comfortably in the space between Evan’s legs.

“J-Just do something, please?”

“Mhm,” Jared hummed. “Close your eyes.”

“Wh-What for?”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “A surprise. Are we talking back now?”

“No!”

“Close ‘em.”

Evan did. 

Jared reached over to grab something from beneath the bed. “Don’t open them until I say.” Jared quickly spread some lube over Evan’s length as well as the device in his hands. 

Evan kept his eyes closed, but flinched. The lube was colder than the room. 

Jared soothed him by running his hand over his thigh calmingly. “Good?”

Evan nodded. “‘Course,” he whispered. 

Jared smiled. “Good.” He didn’t warn Evan before pressing the fleshlight all the way down onto his length and switching it on, making it vibrate around him.

Evan cried out, eyes snapping open. “J-Jared!” He moaned softly. 

Jared yanked it off of him just as suddenly. “What did I say?”

Evan whimpered. “I-I didn’t know you were g-gonna– I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Evan did, saying nothing. 

Jared made a soft noise as he once again brought the vibrating toy down to envelope Evan’s length. “If you can’t listen I’m going to have to get out the blindfold, slut.”

Evan moaned as the toy got back to work, keeping his eyes firmly closed. “S-Sorry.”

Jared slowly started pumping the toy up and down Evan’s length. “Does that feel good, whore?”

Evan nodded, moaning louder. “S-So good.”

Jared grabbed Evan’s wrist, bringing his hand up to wrap around the toy. “Keep going.”

Evan shakily continued what Jared had began. 

Jared quickly poured some lube on his fingers, watching Evan as he warmed it up.

Evan worked carefully to keep the same speed Jared had been going. He didn’t want to do it wrong. 

Jared silently reached down, pressing a finger into Evan.

Evan gasped. “Sh-Shit, Jared.”

Jared hummed, slowly working him open. “Don’t stop. And don’t cum.”

Evan gulped, pumping the whirring toy diligently. He moaned loudly, trying to keep his hips still. 

Jared ran his other hand up and down Evan’s inner thigh as he worked in a second finger, crooking them forward.

Evan inhaled sharply. “J-Jared please, I-I’m getting close.”

Jared’s fingers stilled, but didn’t pull away. “Alright, slut, you’re going to keep going all the way up until the last second and then pull it off, got it? Don’t cum yet.”

Evan nodded. He kept moving the toy up and down, trying to ignore how shaky his hands were getting. He whined loudly. 

Jared watched him carefully. “Good slut.”

“I-I’m good for you,” Evan whispered. 

Jared hummed. “So far.”

Evan grunted. “H-Have I ever let you down?”

“Not yet.”

“Y-Yet?”

Jared shushed him. “Weren’t you about to cum?”

Evan pulled the toy off. “N-No, b-because you said not to.”

“Good,” Jared hummed. “You can open your eyes.”

Evan did so a little reluctantly. 

Jared slowly shifted his fingers. “Are you still close?”

Evan shifted. “Y-Yes.”

Jared nodded, fingers stilling once again. He ran his fingers over Evan’s thigh.

Evan shivered. “A-Are you gonna fuck me?”

“In a little bit,” Jared almost added a ‘Sweetie’ but then remembered what Evan said about being more strict.

“O-Okay.” Evan liked Jared being in charge and losing all control to him, but something felt a little off. It must have been because he’d opened his eyes against orders. 

“Tell me when you’re not close, okay?”

Evan nodded. “O-Okay.”

Jared leaned forward, kissing Evan’s cheek.

Evan gave him a timid smile. 

“Are you good?”

“Of course I am.”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “I meant are you ready to keep going.”

“...Oh. Y-Yeah, I’m ready.”

Jared nodded, slowly starting his fingers up again. 

Evan whimpered. “G-God.”

Jared carefully worked in a third finger, angling towards Evan’s prostate.

Evan moaned, breathing hard. He searched for Jared’s other hand to hold. 

Jared allowed it, squeezing Evan’s hand. 

Evan felt himself tensing up, but not as close as he’d been before. He let out a long moan. 

Jared hummed. “Already starting to get close again? What a desperate bitch.”

“I-I can’t help it,” Evan whimpered. 

Jared pressed against Evan’s prostate more directly.

Evan cried out, biting his lip hard. 

Jared leaned down, mouthing at Evan’s chest.

Evan kept making louder noises as he was brought closer to his peak. 

Jared hummed against his skin, not letting up.

Evan’s whimpers turned into little shouts. “J-Jared, I’m close!”

Jared removed his fingers, pulling away again.

Evan pouted. “C’mon!”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Evan was breathing hard. “I-I can cum more than once! Let me now!”

Jared scoffed, straightening up. “ _Excuse me_?”

“I-I find it hard to believe you need me to repeat that,” Evan mumbled. 

“Oh, I heard you, you fucking slut. I just couldn’t quite believe you were deciding to be a _brat_.”

Evan’s eyes widened and he gulped. “I’m not– I’m not a brat!”

“Sure.” Jared hummed. 

“I’m not!” Evan argued. “I-I just think it’s a little u-unfair!”

“How about you shut your whore mouth and just let me take care of you? Stop arguing.”

Evan stared at him. “I-I’m sorry, Jared.”

Jared nodded. “It’s okay. Just be a good boy from now on, okay?”

“I am a good boy!”

“Then show it. Are you still close?”

“No,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared reached down, stroking Evan once again. 

Evan’s breath caught as he was worked into moaning once more. 

“So you think you can cum more than once, huh?”

“It’s h-happened before.”

Jared hummed. “Eyes closed.”

Evan sighed and closed his eyes again. 

Jared tsked at the sound of the sigh, grabbing something from the table. “More attitude,” he noted.

“I don’t have an attitude!”

Jared just huffed. “Talking back.”

“No!”

“You just never stop, huh?” Jared practically shoved the vibrator into Evan, bottoming it out easily.

Evan screamed, not having expected something like that at all. He decided not to say anything back. 

Jared pumped it into him at a steady rate, watching him writhe against the sheets.

Evan was breathing heavily, trying not to move all that much, but it was difficult. He craved relief. 

“Such a slut you can’t even follow fucking directions.” Jared pushed it into him particularly hard, angling for his prostate.

Evan cried out. “J-Jared!” His hips moved on their own, seeking the pleasure from the toy. 

Jared flicked the toy on, not letting up.

Evan screamed again. “C-Christ! I-I’m getting c-close again!”

Jared grunted, continuing on for another second. Then he pulled the toy out, switched it off, and dropped it to the side. 

“Jared!” Evan whined, panting. 

Jared didn’t respond, simply reaching over to grab something else from the bedside table. 

“I-I’m not having an attitude!” Evan tried to defend himself. 

Jared slipped a condom onto himself, shifting farther down the bed. He waited a couple minutes. “Are you close?”

Evan shook his head. 

Jared started stroking himself with one hand. “Open your eyes and watch.” He leaned down to take Evan into his mouth.

Evan’s eyes shot open. “J-Jared?” He watched intently, hoping he’d be allowed to finish this time. 

Jared pumped himself steadily, sinking down Evan’s length with hollow cheeks.

Evan whimpered desperately. “Ah– That’s so good, J-Jare.”

Jared hummed around him, pressing his tongue against the sensitive underside as he bobbed his head.

Evan moaned. His hands found Jared’s hair and buried themselves in it. 

Jared opened up his throat, taking Evan all the way to his base. 

“Jared!” Evan shouted. It wasn’t often Jared would take him in that far. 

Jared swallowed around him, bobbing his head shallowly and feeling Evan’s head hit the back of his throat with every drop. His hand worked himself harder.

Evan tugged at his hair. “I’m close! P-Please, this time, p-please!”

Jared looked up, meeting Evan’s eyes as he swallowed around him one last time before pulling off. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum soon. But not yet.”

Evan whined loudly. “J-Jared, I really want to cum now!”

Jared shushed him, still stroking himself. “Soon. And don’t worry. You said it yourself, right? You can cum multiple times. I plan to make sure that you do.”

“When?! Because you’re not letting me at all!”

Jared scoffed. “I’ll let you when I let you. Now stop fucking whining or I’ll just keep jacking myself off on my own and be done with it.”

Evan shrank back a little, but didn’t dare say anything else. 

Jared waited until he decided Evan was fine, moving back up once again. He didn’t say anything as he lined up and started pressing into him.

Evan moaned lowly. “F-Finally,” he muttered, retrospectively deciding it was a bad idea. 

Jared growled, snapping his hips forward aggressively until he was buried deep in Evan.

Evan cried out, grabbing at Jared’s arms. 

Jared started a harsh pace, targeting Evan’s prostate.

Evan’s hands shook and eventually fell to his sides. He whimpered as Jared grazed him in the right spot. 

Jared was merciless, his main focus now making Evan cum.

Evan wasn’t about to fall for what was obviously a trick. He wouldn’t let himself cum and get reprimanded, no matter how close he got. 

“Aren’t you gonna cum, whore? You’ve been so fucking desperate for it, I figured you would’ve done it by now.”

“No,” Evan said firmly. 

Jared scoffed, hips snapping. “What?”

Evan couldn’t stifle a moan. “N-No.”

“Fucking _brat_.” Jared grabbed the discarded fleshlight, pressing it back over Evan once more as he switched it on.

Evan screamed again, breathing hard. “I-I won’t d-do it!”

“Yes you fucking will, slut.” Jared’s hips moved faster.

Evan moaned obscenely. He shook his head. 

Jared’s tone shifted. “Don’t you wanna be a good boy and cum for me?” he murmured softly.

Evan blinked. “I-I do…”

“Then stop holding back.” 

“A-Are you gonna make me cum again?”

“Yes.”

“O-Okay.”

Jared twisted the toy as it vibrated around Evan.

Evan was moaning again. “‘M-M close.”

“Do it, whore.”

Evan didn’t protest this time, cumming hard. 

Jared worked him through it. “Feel good, slut?”

Evan whimpered, nodding. “S-So good.”

Jared grunted. “Worth the wait?”

“Y-Yes, god.”

Jared didn’t remove the toy, his hips still moving. “Well, you aren’t done yet, slut.”

Evan whimpered louder. “J-Jared, please.”

“Please what, bitch?”

“Wh-Whatever you want.”

Jared nipped at Evan’s jaw, his peak growing closer. “Do you want my cum in you or on you, whore?”

Evan thought hard about it. “I-In me?”

Jared pulled out just long enough to yank to condom off and throw it aside before pushing back in. It wouldn’t take much.

Evan whined, moving his hips in an attempt to help Jared. “G-Go on.”

Soon Jared was tensing up, pressing deep into Evan with a “Fuck,” as he came.

Evan cursed under his breath. He breathed deeply. “W-Wow.”

Jared took a minute to recover. “I’m not done with you.”

“I-I know.”

Jared pulled out, idly pumping the vibrating device that still encased Evan.

Evan bit his lip, growing hard again. “Ja-Jared.”

“That’s the name, baby, don’t wear it out.” Jared teased.

Evan moaned. “I-I could never.”

Jared hummed. “You were being a bad boy, saying no to me.”

Evan whined. “S-Sorry.”

“You know I have to punish you now, right?”

“Y-You have been all night!”

Jared shot Evan a blank look. “Still arguing?”

“No! Wait– I-I mean–“

Jared shushed him. “Quiet.”

Evan shut his mouth. 

“See, now was that so hard?”

Evan shook his head. 

“Now. For your punishment, I’m either going to edge you 6 times, or make you cum 3 times. Which would you prefer? You can answer.”

“N-No edging, p-please.”

Jared nodded, pumping the toy harder.

Evan whimpered desperately. He wanted to say Jared’s name, but kept quiet. 

“You want to cum for me, dirty whore?”

Evan nodded, moaning. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Evan.” Jared leaned do to nip at Evan’s chest. “Bad slut.”

Evan whined. His back arched so that his chest pushed up against Jared. 

“So needy,” Jared purred. He twisted the toy.

Evan cried out. 

Jared pressed two fingers into him, instantly seeking out his prostate.

Evan moaned desperately, close again. He was sure Jared could tell. 

Jared moved his hands faster.

Evan whimpered, cumming without warning. 

Jared didn’t let him rest, pulling the toy off and taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

Evan couldn’t help himself. “Jared!” he shouted, moaning in overstimulation. 

Jared growled, prodding his prostate in warning.

Evan didn’t quite catch the warning. “Shit!”

Jared’s mouth worked Evan harder.

“J-Jared, fuck!”

Jared scissored his fingers. 

Evan grabbed Jared’s hair. 

Jared bobbed his head.

“Shit, please d-don’t stop!”

Jared doubled his efforts.

Evan squealed, close again. 

Jared assaulted Evan’s prostate.

Evan couldn’t warn him as he came hard down his throat. 

Jared pulled off, working Evan with his hand as he shifted up his body, connecting their lips. He forced Evan’s mouth open with his tongue, pushing his cum into his mouth. 

Evan had no choice but to allow it in, his instinct being to swallow. 

Jared made sure Evan took all of it before pulling off, not giving him time to rest as he pumped his spit slicked length. “Did i say you could fucking talk?”

Evan panted, his tongue hanging. He could hardly think. “N-No, but– J-Jared I-I need a bre-break,” he breathed. 

Jared didn’t stop. “You broke the rules _again_.”

“I-It’s hard to– to remem-remember them,” Evan defended. 

“It's not fucking hard, stupid bitch. They’re simple! Do as I say, and don’t fucking disobey!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Evan whispered. 

Jared rolled his eyes, pumping him harder.

“Jared, I-I need a break,” Evan repeated. 

Jared hesitated, slowing down slightly.

“I’m s-sorry.” 

Jared bit his lip. Should he stop? Evan said he wanted him to be more strict, but he felt bad. “A sorry slut? Unheard of.”

“Wh– I am sorry!” 

“Obviously not, if you keep breaking more rules!”

“I-I’m not trying to!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Fucking whore.”

“Jared!” Evan felt hot and heavy.

“What?!” his hand sped up.

Evan mustered up all his courage. “Red!”

Jared’s eyes widened and he released him. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of it!”

Evan was breathing hard. “Y-You were scaring me!”

Jared’s heart hurt. “I’m so sorry, Evan, can I hug you?”

Evan flinched. “N-Not now.”

Jared felt terrible. “I’m so sorry, Evan. I didn’t mean any of it. You’re not a whore or a slut or a bitch. I don’t care about any stupid rules. I love you, I’m sorry.”

Evan curled up on himself. “I-I was scared. Y-You wouldn’t listen to me.”

Jared gulped. “I wanted to. I should have. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I didn’t want you to be that strict.”

“I did too much. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Evan whispered. 

“You don’t have to be sorry! I fucked up, it’s my fault. I’m so sorry I never meant to take things so far.”

“N-No, I told you to be m-more bossy and stuff.”

“I shouldn't have taken it that far, Ev. I should’ve listened to you. I was an asshole. I’m so sorry.”

“Jared, d-don’t.”

Jared raked a hand through his hair, a lump in his throat. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Evan thought for a moment. “C-Can I have some chocolate milk?”

“Will you be okay be yourself for a couple minutes?”

“I-I dunno.”

Jared frowned sadly. “I’ll be right back, okay? I love you so much, sweetie.”

Evan only nodded, his expression still one of fear. 

Jared ignored the stabbing feeling, hurrying to make Evan his drink. He returned a few moments later, cup in hand.

Evan was nestled under the covers when Jared came back. 

Jared perched himself on the bed, handing over the cup. “How are you feeling?”

Evan sipped on it. “A-A little better.”

Jared nodded. “That’s good. Anything else I can do?”

“G-Get under with me?”

Jared slipped under the blankets. “Can I touch you?”

Evan nodded. 

Jared pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

“Y-You weren’t.”

“Well then I’m sorry for scaring you. You should never have to feel that way because of me. I’m so sorry.”

Evan shook his head. “I love you, Jared.”

“I love you so much, Ev.” Jared held him tighter. “God, I love you.”

Evan put the cup down so he could hug Jared back. “I-I know. I just got scared. It happens.”

“I won’t ever do that again, okay?”

Evan didn’t want to argue. “Okay, Jare.”

Jared gulped. “Do you need anything?” 

“Just you.”

“I’m here,” He kissed Evan’s cheek softly.

“I’m glad.” Evan leaned into him. 

“Wanna take a bath?”

“Can we? With the bath bomb?”

Jared nodded. “I just restocked.” He smiled. “The kind with the toys in them.”

“The toys? Do we have a UFO one?”

“Mhm.” Jared kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna get the blue alien this time, I know it.”

Jared laughed. “I’ll paint it if you don’t.”

“Aw! Thanks, J!”

Jared chuckled. “Let’s go get that bath.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
